Wanna One
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan member Wanna One di dorm. Produce101 / Wanna One Fic! BoysxBoys! Woojin x Daehwi / Minhyun x Jaehwan / OngNiel / WinkDeep / Jisung x Sungwoon x Guanlin.
1. Chapter 1

**WANNA ONE**

 _Kumpulan drable tentang kehidupan member Wanna One di dorm;_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Woojin x Lee Daehwi**

"Bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukan anak usia tujuh belas tahun dengan begitu kejamnya." Woojin menatap wajah Daehwi yang sedang membaca komentar tentang rumornya yang beredar.

Daehwi memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menghela napasnya dalam.

" Lee Daehwi Wanna One caught his naked photo" Dia membaca judul artikel yang keluar.

Woojin merebut tab yang sedang digunakannya lalu mengusak lembut rambut Daehwi.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan. Mereka itu tidak tau yang sebenarnya tapi sok tahu."

"Ehm" Daehwi mengangguk lucu.

"Kau sih enak hyung, tidak pernah ada rumor jelek tentang mu. Ahaha tapi mereka menyebarkan banyak poto aibmu yang kelewat alay."

Daehwi tertawa keras dan Woojin hanya menatap malas teman sekamarnya itu.

"Tidak apalah. Meskipun aku dulu alay yang paling penting aku sangat tampan sekarang."

Daehwi memalingkan wajahnya, memang sih Woojin tampan dan berkharisma aha ha.

" Ah aku jadi rindu Samuel huhuhu, Dongho hyung juga " Daehwi berguling diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Kau tak rindu pada Hyungseob, hyung?" Daehwi menyenggol pelan Woojin disebelahnya.

"Aku rindu Hyungseob, Youngmin hyung juga."

"Dasar maruk, sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai hyung? Hyungseob atau Youngmin hyung?" Daehwi menopang dagunya menatap Woojin dengan wajah penasarannya.

" Hyungseob dan Youngmin hyung keduanya sangat manis "

"Youngmin hyung mantan kekasihku yang berubah jadi hyung yang sangat perhatian, Hyungseob juga sangat perhatian selama empat bulan kita bersama. Tapi yang aku sukai sekarang adalah Lee Daehwi."

"Hoek. Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Kalau fans mu tau kau adalah seorang playboy mereka pasti akan terkejut." Daehwi ingin sekali menendang Park Woojin kalau sudah begini.

" Aku ini tampan. Kau juga suka padaku kan?" Woojin menjawab dengan sangat tidak nyambung.

"Dasar gila"

"Akh lepas hyung, kau belum mandi ya"

"Jangan peluk aku"

"Woojin hyung"

"..."

Daehwi terus meronta saat Woojin memeluknya dan melakukan ini itu padanya diatas kasur (?)

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hwang Minhyun x Kim Jaehwan**

"Minhyunie hyung" Jaehwan menyebut nama teman sekamarnya dengan nada yang dibuat manja

"Apaan sih Hwan" Minhyun malas menanggapi ocehan aneh lead vocal timnya itu.

"Peluk aku hyungie-"

"Abis obat ha?" Minhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Jaehwan

" Kau tidak mau menciumku hyung?"

"Lo kerasukan setan mana sih Hwan?" Sungut Minhyun

"Minhyuniee hyuung"

"Setop deh Hwan geli tauk, gak usah sok imut lo" Minhyun merengut menatap Jaehwan

"Ahahaha lucu sekali" Jaehwan terbahak dengan tab yang ada ditangannya.

"Udah gak waras ya?" Minhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya kejidat Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menyingkirkan tangan Minhyun dari jidatnya kemudian menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah konyol mu itu hyung?"

"Kau itu yang konyol. Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nada sok imut, menjijikan sekali." Semprot Hwang Minhyun pada Jaehwan yang tidak juga peka.

"Sok imut?"

"Oh ahaha Itu aku tidak memanggilmu hyung."

"Apa aku membaca terlalu keras ya?" Jaehwan bergumam bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

"Membaca? Apa yang kau baca?" Selidik Minhyun

"Aku membaca Fanfiction mu dan Seonho ahaha manis sekali, rated m hyung authornya sangat pandai membuatmu terlihat mesum ahahaa" Jaehwan menyodorkan tab nya pada Minhyun lalu tertawa terbahak bahak.

Minhyun mengambil tabnya lalu membaca apa yang dibaca Jaehwan, dia bergidik.

"Apa ini. Kenapa mereka tidak membuat versi kau dan aku" Minhyun bergumam pelan.

"Kau ngomong apa hyung?" Jaehwan yang telinganya terlalu peka langsung menyahut.

"Bukan apa apa."

.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seungwoo**

"Hentikan lelucon garingmu itu Ong, sama sekali tidak lucu." Daniel memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan tak pantas Ong Seungwoo yang kekanakan.

"Cepat tunjukan sexy dance mu atau aku akan terus mengganggumu." Seungwoo berguling guling dilantai seperti anak kecil

"Yoreojwo yoreojwo~~~ Ish Daniel pelit."

Lelaki bermarga Ong itu terus membuat kebisingan dikamar mereka membuat Daniel jengah.

"Kok bisa sih aku suka padamu yang berisik seperti ini?"

"Mungkin karna aku seksi." Seungwoo menaikan celana pendeknya keatas dengan cuek

"Lepas saja"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau membuat kegaduhan dengan suara indahku"

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak tadi kau sudah membuat kegaduhan." Daniel menatap kekasih berisiknya itu

"Kalau aku membuka celanaku kau juga akan membuka celanamu. Ya seperti itulah asal mula kegaduhan dengan suara indahku." Terang Seongwoo

Daniel hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya karna dia menganga terlalu lebar mendengar penjelasan frontal Seongwoo.

"Cih tumben sekali sampai begitunya, padahal biasanya kau yang merayu rayu untuk 'itu' "

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya, dia blank tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kekasihnya memang ajaib, Bisa berisik dan seksi diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Daniel maju mendekat pada Seongwoo, menarik-memeluk Seongwoo dengan penuh gairah yang entah sejak kapan dia rasakan.

"Ukh pelan pelan dasar Daniel bodoh." Seungwoo terus mengoceh saat Daniel menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Jangan disana ukh hh besok aku ada pemotretan."

"Sudah kubilang- akh Daniel bodoh."

"Kau... sejak kapan? Ini terlalu keras."

"Agh Kang Daniel... "

Pada akhirnya Ong Seongwoo membuat 'Kegaduhan dengan suara indahnya' karna seorang Kang Daniel.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

" Jinyoungie kau masih marah?" Jihoon duduk disebelah Bae Jinyoung

"Tidak." Jinyoung masih enggan memalingkan matanya dari posel miliknya.

"Aku dan Woojin tidak ada apa apa, kenapa kau terus mendiamiku?"

"Aku hanya memberikan minumanku padanya. Tidak ada yang spesial disana"

Jihoon terus menjelaskan semua meski Jinyoung tak memintanya.

Jihoon yakin yang membuat Jinyoungnya marah adalah karna tadi siang dia memberikan minumannya pada Woojin.

"Jinyoungie ish. Kalau kau masih tidak mau bicara juga aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu disini." Jihoon memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu Park Jihoon?"

Jiyoung langsung menyahut, jelas sekali dia tidak mau Jihoon pergi dari kamar mereka.

"Iya aku tau kok" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kau memberikan minumanmu pada Woojin dan dia meminumnya. Kalian berbagi gelas yang sama itu artinya kau secara tidak langsung berciuman dengannya."

"Tadi kau mendiamiku sekarang ngomong banyak sekali." Batin Jihoon.

"Kau berlebihan Jinyoungie, apa kau cemburu?"

"Jelas saja aku cemburu. Kau kan pacarku" Balas Jinyoung cepat.

"Tapi kan itu cuma gelas. Ukh kau bahkan bisa menciumku langsung kenapa harus cemburu begitu -shh"

Belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia harus rela menelannya lagi karna bibirnya telah di bungkam oleh bibir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memeluk tubuh kurus Jihoon, mendekapnya erat sambil terus menyesap bibirnya.

Tidak kasar hanya terkesan sedikit buru buru, bukan ciuman Jinyoung yang lembut seperti biasanya begitulah batin Jihoon.

"Eumhh " Jihoon melenguh saat Jinyoung menyikap kaosnya dan menggerayangi dadanya

Jinyoung terus melumat bibir Jihoon dengan kasar, menghisap bahkan menggigitnya.

Jihoon hanya pasrah saja. Dia selalu menerima apa pun yang Jinyoung lakukan pada tubuhnya, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mendesah .

"Ukh uhuk" Jihoon mendorong pelan dada Jinyoung, dia hampir kehabisan nafas karna ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuhku kan?" Jihoon mengusap saliva sisa ciuman mereka dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak" Balas Jinyoung yang masih asik pada pada dada mulus Jihoon.

"Aku akan menghukummu karna sudah membuatku cemburu." Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon lalu menindihnya dan memulai aktivitas mesumnya.

Hanya Jihoon yang tau sisi brutal Jinyoung diatas kasur mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoon Jisung x Ha Sungwoon x Lai Guanlin**

"Bosan sekali hampir setiap malam aku mendengar desahan dari kamar OngNiel"

Jisung memasang tampang memelasnya karna diusianya yang ke 27 dia masih saja menjomblo.

"Ah sama saja. Aku malas mendengar Jihoon mendesah. Bikin iri saja." Ha Sungwoon membuka suara.

"Aku jadi rindu Taehyun hyung." Tambahnya.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?" Guanlin anggota termuda masih asing dengan hal hal ber rating 19+ karna dia memang masih polos. Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jisung dan Sungwoon saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya Guanlin terjebak diantara dua uke berumur yang merindukan kasih sayang (?)

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **FIN.**

 _ **Jadi guys kalian lebih suka yang mana? XD**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RnR ya ehehe**_


End file.
